


Morning After

by pushkin666



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Angst, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6118978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally, Patrick gets to tell Pete how he feels only to find that Pete is gone the next morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning After

Patrick stretched. His muscles ached with the kind of ache that came from sex. He groaned contentedly and opening his eyes turned to Pete.

Only... Pete wasn't there.

The bed was empty next to him and when Patrick glanced around his hotel room there was nothing to indicate that Pete had ever been there.

The smile dropped from his lips and Patrick frowned. Maybe there was a good reason for Pete not being here, maybe he'd been called away. He reached out for his cell to see if there were any messages but there was nothing. The screen was blank. For a moment his fingers hovered over the buttons, wanting to text Pete, but then he thought better of it and put the phone down.

His mouth twisted up in a bitter smile. This was typical of Pete; one night stands were his forte and why Patrick had thought it would be any different between them he didn't know.

He'd been a fool and god knew how Pete was going to react when they met later. Patrick's hands clenched into fists, remembering his revealing words to Pete of the previous night. Now he knew how Patrick felt and he swallowed, feeling sick at how he'd let himself think last night had meant something. He should have been warned by Pete's silence at his words of love, should have realised this meant nothing to Pete.

Patrick threw back the bed covers and stood up. He needed time. Time to put on a mask so nobody, least of all Pete, knew what this had meant to him. How right now it felt like his insides had been ripped out.


End file.
